


how big, how blue

by ringoame



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringoame/pseuds/ringoame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet - and Ruby and Sapphire -reflect on Lapis Lazuli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how big, how blue

Garnet is dreaming, or at least it feels like she is, based on Steven’s explanation of the term.

She’s underwater, searching for Malachite, as she has been for so many of her waking hours lately. But this time she’s found something – and not what she expected.

A shadow is floating in the distance, a deeper and darker blue than the ocean waters all around. A figure – reaching out, beckoning, or maybe warning her to stay away. Lapis. Garnet is dimly aware of a current pulling her closer, and then she wakes.

She rolls onto her back, and nearly onto Lion, who gets up with a huff to settle himself a few feet away. Garnet stares up at the ceiling of their little house, still vaguely seeing the outline of the strange ocean gem.

“She’s a little like you, you know,” Ruby comments to Sapphire. “So distant and - quiet, I guess? But not quite as... cold.”

“Thanks,” says Sapphire icily.

“I mean – she isn’t as _strong_ as you. You’re ice, and she’s water.”

“She’s not unlike you, either,” Sapphire murmurs after a moment.

“WHAT?!”

“She’s… emotional. Unstable, even, at times. ...But I think you’re wrong.”

“Huh?” The challenge distracts Ruby from a tantrum about the previous comment.

There’s a faint trace of a smile in Sapphire’s voice. “She _is_ strong.”

Garnet is quiet for a moment, thoughtful.

“But not stronger than us.”

“Of course.”

She drifts back to sleep. In her dream – or maybe it’s just her imagination – she’s on land this time. On top of the hill, overlooking Beach City and the seas beyond. There’s a stormcloud in the distance. It could mean a light rain – or disaster. And again, there’s a shadowy figure.

Lapis Lazuli, her arms outstretched, at the heart of the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's not much to it, but I haven't written fanfic in years, so I'm happy just to have strung a few sentences together based on an image or two that popped into my head. I dunno why, but feel like it would be interesting to explore a relationship between these characters!


End file.
